1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and particularly to a shock-absorbing golf head that effectively absorbs shock and generates a sound when striking a golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, golf has become so popular that golf equipment has undergone major modernization and improvements. Golf clubs are the most important pieces of golf equipment, and the structure of the golf club head influences the trajectory of a golf hall struck by the golf club head.
Many conventional golf club heads are hollow and generate a sound when striking a golf ball. However, deformation and rebounding of the hollow golf club head creates a shock when the golf club head strikes the golf ball, which is transmitted to a golfer and makes the golfer feel uncomfortable.
With reference to FIGS. 3 and 4 a conventional shock-absorbing golf club head has been developed to absorb shock when the golf club head strikes a golf ball. The shock-absorbing golf club head has a head body (20), a faceplate (24) and a shock-absorbing core (23).
The head body (20) has a crown, a sole, a shank, a toe, an open front, a core cavity (21) and a core cavity port (22). The open front has an inner shoulder. The core cavity (21) is defined in the head body (20) and communicates with the open front. The core cavity port (22) is defined through the crown and communicates with the core cavity (21) in the head body (20).
The faceplate (24) is mounted on the inner shoulder of the open front of the head body (20).
The shock-absorbing core (23) is resilient foam, is mounted in the core cavity (21) and tightly abuts the faceplate (24). To mount the shock-absorbing core (23) in the head body (20), resilient foam is injected through the core cavity port (22) to fill the core cavity (21).
However, the shock-absorbing core (23) abutting the faceplate (24) attenuates sound of the golf club head striking a golf ball so much that people cannot hear the sound.
With reference to FIG. 5 and 6, another conventional golf club head has been developed to absorb shock and generate an impact sound when the golf club head strikes a golf ball. The golf club head has a head body (30), a shock-absorbing core (31) and a faceplate (33).
The head body (30) has a crown, a sole, a shank, a toe, an open front, an air cavity and a core cavity (32). The open front has an inner shoulder. The air cavity is defined in the head body (30) near the crown and communicates with the open front. The core cavity (31) is de fined in the head body (30) near the sole, communicates with the open front and has a volume.
The shock-absorbing core (31) is rubber and is stuffed into the core cavity (32) and has a volume larger then that the volume of the core cavity (31).
The faceplate (33) is mounted on the inner shoulder of the open front of the head body (30) and presses the shock-absorbing core (33).
When a golf ball is struck, the shock-absorbing core (31) absorbs shock, and the air cavity generates an impact sound. However, pressing the shock-absorbing wadding (31) with the faceplate (33) results in deformation of the shock-absorbing core (31) and reduction of the shock-absorbing effect of the shock-absorbing core (31). In addition, the shock-absorbing core (31) directly in contact with the faceplate (33) reduces the impact sound so much that the impact sound may not be audible.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shock-absorbing golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.